Is love really worth it?
by Rolvio
Summary: Ok, so... Just read the last chapter XD
1. Chapter 1

Humphreys Pov

I stood up on the hill where I told kate I was leaving, watching the marrage. I couldn't help but just bring myself more pain by watching how lucky garth was. I hoped he knew he had the best person in the world to be his mate. Not only that but I hoped he treated her right.

They finished the marrage with rubbing their noses together which broke me to tears. A quarter blind with tears in my eyes, I made my way to the train. I wasn't late or early for the next train. It was right on time. I stopped for a second to wipe my eyes and wish that I could just be with kate. With my little time I had left I howled away all my sorrows and pain. I put all my energy into the few second howl aand manned up and jumped on the last box car.

Kates Pov

With the marrage finnaly over me and garth made our way to my den which was where we would stay. I didn't really pay much attention to the marraige, the only thing on my mind was what humphrey said before the marraige started. "So I'll be a fun loving lone wolf." I could tell he was hurt by the wedding, and I really felt guilty about it. But what else was I supposed to do? Just ditch my alpha duties just to be with ome wolf, and turn my back to the fighting between the my pack and the eastern pack. However this didn't change the fact of I was married to garth and what was done was done.

Me and garth didn't talk much that night. I knew he liked lilly more than me and he knew I liked humphrey more than him. The only time we talked was to discuss what had to be done to officially combine my pack with his. The rest of the time it was just awkward.

I still couldn't get humphrey out of my head. I never meant to hurt him, let alone pretty much force him to leave. Now thinking of this made my heartache. I then just realized that I would never see that cute and amazing and handsome omega ever again. And its all my fault!

Humphreys Pov

I had decided to sleep for most of the train ride and ball all my sorrows in one pain filled dream, so I could start over I'm wherever I jumped of at. My head kept replaying the sound of me and kate howling on the train together. From just hearing that, my heart just dropped. Then it played she and I as pups playing all the time and having fun without the pressure from other wolves. Those memories caused my head to ache because there were so many. Finnaly, one image of kate and I touching each others noses with our own. These pain filled memories did their damage, then left me leaving only exaughtion and stress.

I awoke about what I guessed was 4 hours because the sun was just setting over the mountainsmin the distance and now it is gone. I got up and stretched my legs before I looked out of the box car to find myself riding through a forest. I decided that would be a good place to jump off at and start my new life. I got down and leaped off the train and right as my feet hit the ground I lost my balance and started to roll over and over again until I collided with somthing the was hard and very loose. I thought it was a little tree because that was a very painful collision and it felt like I hit a wall. I stayed where I was moaning in pain for a minute or two. Then I heard something other than me moaning. Being the concerned wolf I am I got up slowly and walked over to the moaning. I then realized that I had hit another wolf. I knelt down by the wolf and touched poked it to see if she or he was consious. Its head turned around to face me and I was put in a trance almost imediatly.

This female wolf had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. This wolf was covered entirley black except for 2 white markings right under eyes. She had semi curely hair stretched all the way down her neck. Her beauty just stunned me for like 20 seconds then she broke the silence.

"Hey! Sorry to ask but can you stop druelling over me, and help me up?" She asked with a stern look.

"Oh, oh! Sorry about that just got lost in my thoughts." I said embarassed.

I helped her up slowly and inspected all her bones to see if anything was damaged. She looked fine other than her upper right leg. It seemed like it had only a fracture.

"Great fist impresion!" I thought to myself.

"Really sorry about that. I didn't know how fast that train was going." I said moving away from her.

"Nah its ok. I really should have thinked before I stood right by a high speed train." She said with a smile.

"Um, looks like your right like has a fractured bone in it."

"Oh so that is why it feels like hell." She said smiling trying to hide the pain.

"Why are you like this. Aren't you at least a little mad that I caused you this much pain?" I asked curiously.

She smiled and said. "At least you didn't hurt me on purpose. I think I am the only girl around with like 5 brothers so its rough. Thay thinks amusing to hurt me."

"Sounds rough. I wouldn't like being abused just for laughs." I said

"Yeah." She replied

We sat there for a minuite or two awkwardly, but I didn't mind since I got to stare at her beautiful face.

"Well I better keep moving, I wanna be as far away as possible from my abussive brothers as possible." She said as she got up.

"Are you sure? That fracture looks serious. Why don't you just lay off it for a while?" I said concerned

"No thanks Im sure its fine." She said but as she put just a little bit of pressure on the fractured foot she yelped in pain and fell.

I rushed over to her again to check if she was alright.

"I guess I'll take your advice." She said humorusly.

"Alright so do you want me to stay with you until you can walk again?" I asked hoping she said yes.

"Well, I don't see any other choice." She said disappointed.

"Well I guess we have to find us some shelter." I stated as I helped her up and put myself on the side where her injury was so she could lean on me instead of applying pressure on her injury whenever she walks.

We soon found an old and abandoned den which was inbeded in a old oak tree and was surrounded by tall grass. I helped the she wolf lay down on the floor and lay down about 2 feet away. Then I noticed that I didn't know her name.

"Hey, any chance. I can get your name?" I asked.

"Its kierra." She said before she fell asleep.

"Hm, kierra." I said outload, then I thought "what a beautiful name."

Then my tiredness to hold of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kates Pov

I woke up with garth softly nudging my head. I slowly opened my eyes and was suprised at what I saw. Garth and my dad were here. I got up with a suprised look on my face.

"What's going on? Why are you two here?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Kate. I know you were heart broken from yesterday and I didn't take it so serious before, but last night I heard you crying and crying out humpherys name. I felt really bad and went to talk to your dad and told him what happened." He stated. Then my dad continued.

"He told me about how much you loved humphrey and asked me if you two can divorce, so you can go find humphrey and bring him back. I agreed but made some terms you have to meet." My dad told me with a comforting voice.

My face brightned with joy and I ran and hugged him with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you dad." I said hugging him.

"Let me explain the terms first bedore you get too happy." He said putting a paw up and pushing me off of him. "In order to keep the rules in place, you can NOT kiss him or lick him or anything that will drive his lust."

My heart broke a little more and the tears of joy became tears of saddness. I started sobbing a little, trying my best to hide my emotions. "But how can I find him and bring him back without showing how I felt. I loved him and wanted to become his mate. However the rules are the rules and agreed. At least I got to bring humphrey back.

"The second term is that the going might be dangerous so you have to bring another alpha. And lastly you have only one weeks time to find him. If you don't find him, you have to imediatly come back. No excusses." He said with a serious face.

"Yes dad I will." I said with a heavy heart. Now knowing for sure I couldn't be with humphrey, I felt tears start to develop in my eyes.

"You can go whenever you chose and alpha to go along. The train he took comes back through jaser at about noon. Its a one way train so you should travel to the same place he traveled. So in order to track his scent, you have to pay attention to your nose at all times." He informed me.

And with that he left leaving me and garth there.

"Thanks garth. I owe you one." I said gratfully.

"Any time kate. So who you gonna bring with you to find humphrey?" He asked.

"Well I want to leave right away so I can see humphery as soon as possible. So since you already know what's happening, do you think you can come with?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to help you find humphery!" He said excitedly.

"Alright, its settled. We should get full before we leave. Don't want to get hungry on the way there."

He nodded and we went and killed a baby cariboo and stuffed our mouthes quickly and then headed over to the train tracks and waited for the train to come. Like my dad said the train was here in 4 hours. Without hesitating, me and garth jumped on the first box car and began our search.

"I'm coming humphery, just wait for me." I said in my head.

Kierras Pov

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. It was beautiful today. It looked as if even mother natured kissed the sky and made it bloom with the colors of dawn. Seeing this I got up and yawned and tryed to walk towards the entrance, but pain overcame me when I put pressure on my foot and fell. I then remembered that cute wolf ran into me yesterday and hurt my foot. But I didn't mind because I was used to it. My 5 brothers always did stuff like that to me. For some reason they liked to abuse me both physically and sexually. I grew tired of this and ran away hoping I would never see them again.

Realizing that the wolf from the night before was gone. I frowned. I guess he left to go do his on buisness. It was a shame because he was the only male that I have seen that didn't hurt me for fun like my brothers. We could have gotten along well and he was pretty handsome to. Oh well, it was his choice and he left.

I tryed to get up and walk towards the entrance to get a drink. I didn't make it far with the intence pain my foot had. I stumbled several times before I even made it close to the entrance. I then heard some footsteps and feared they were my brothers, and I hid in a dark corner. I was relieved to see that the face I saw was no other than the wolf I saw last night. He had a rabbit in his mouth that I'm guessing he caught, and laid it down and looked around the cave for me.

"I'm right here, sorry. I thought you were one of my brothers." I said embarassed.

"Its alright, I brought some food for you. I thought you were hungry so I got you this rabbit." He said with a proud smile like this was his first kill.

"Thanks." I said as he brought the rabbit to me.

"Sorry about last night. I really wasn't thinking." He said embarassed.

"Its alright. Really, I would have had you run into me then continuing my journey alone." I said asuringly

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really." I said admiring how handsome he was.

I started to dig into the rabbit and ate it quickly.

"Wow! You a fast eater." He said looking at the leftover bones of the rabbit.

"Thanks... I guess." I said with a chuckle.

I looked into his amazing eyes and realized that he had icy blue eyes. They were so amazing that I sat there looking into his eyes dreamilly for almost 10 seconds.

"Sorry, I just... like your eyes." He said as he broke the gaze and looked away blushing.

"No, its ok. I find it cute that you like my eyes. I like your eyes to." I said blushing as well.

We sat there for a while in awkward silence. Finnaly I asked if he could help me to the river to get a drink. We made our way down to the nearest river and I drank as much water as I could. We then went back to the den talking about what happened before he came here. I felt sorry for him listening to what happened between him and this girl named kate. She sounded like a selfish person who didn't care whos feelings she hurt. We then talked about my life before I ran away. I told him that I had really abusive brothers who took advantage of me whenever they saw a chance. After little thought, I noticed me and him were not so different. He was hurt beyond the fixing point and i also was hurt beyond fixing.

The rest the way, we didnt talk because he we were so tired for walking all the way from the den and now heading back. However i have never felt more right being by being by his side. I have never felt more warm, or wanted, or loved with him by my side. I knew that he was the one for me and i would do everything in my power to show him.

We finnaly got to the den at mid day and i asked humphrey what he wanted to do.

"Oh, well gee. I dont care. As long as im with you i can care less." He said with a smile

I blushed "ok. Sounds good! So lets play something. Truth or dare!" I said with the idea popping into my head.

"Ok lets do it! Ill go first." He said laughing. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, i dare you to... catch your tail in under 5 seconds." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright your on ." I said putting my head back and catching my tail without any trouble.

He looked suprised. "Wow! Your fast!" He said with a suprised look on his face. "Ok, thats done. I pick truth."

"Ok, um... is it true that you fell in love with Kate in 2 days?" I asked.

"Um..." he said with a sad look on his face. "Yes i did. I just wish i had kept my emotions in check better."

I felt really guilty now. "Oh, im really sorry. Do you want to stop this right now or do you want to keep going?"

He pulled himself together and wiped his eyes and said "yeah im fine. Truth or dare?" He asked with a smile.

"Dare."i said with a challenging tone.

He grinned. "I dare you to accept my thanks." He said as he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Shocked, i pulled away. Then i saw him just realized what he did.

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry! He said as he hung his head in shame.

I really felt bad pulling away now because i liked him and now he felt embarased. A bright idea came into my mind on how to redeem myself.

"Ok, now that thats over my dare for you is to accept what i wanted to do ever since i met you." I said as i smacked him on the lips. And to my surprise he kissed back. Happy, i swung my arms around his neck and we stayed there for a good 2 minutes until we broke away. I blushed ferociously as he looked into my eyes. But i knew that he loved and i loved him so i got over it and noticed it was night now.

Well looks like its night. Speaking of which, im super tired" he yawned. With that he curled up in his corner and laid down. But i noticed his tail make a motion that meant "come here and lay down with me." Blushing i walked over and layed down with him. We cuddled with his arms around me and my head in his chest. Even though it was so cold out, i never felt so warm. A little while later we let the blackness over come us as we fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Humphreys Pov<p>

I woke up to Kierra moaning as she woke up as well. Last night felt like a dream, i didnt know that Kierra had feelings for me. Let alone kiss me. I felt like Kate was of the past. No longer did it hurt when i thought about what me and her went through. I cant explain how much i feel like a new wolf. Free to love and cherish anything that i wanted to.

"Morning." Kierra said as she stretched her legs.

"Morning! How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like a pup. The cold wind didnt bother me one bit! I was so warm thanks to you." She said smiling.

"Well i try!" I joked.

"So, ready to go catch some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure but just to let you know... i havent hunted before. Like... ever." I said embarrased.

" well silly, im gonna teach you then." She said laughing.

"This should be good." I thought to myself. I wasnt any good at hunting because i relied on the alphas always catching and preparing the food for the omegas.

"So, looks like im being forced into it, what are we gonna hunt?" I asked.

"Well since you are. hunter, i guess work on something small first. How bout rabbit?" She asked.

"Sounds delisious. Lets get started." And with that we made our way to the middle of the forest. There we sat still under 2 big bushes and waited until we saw a family of bunnies come grazing on the grass.

"Ok humphrey." She said informing me on what to do. "So im gonna suprise them from the left while you hide in those bushes to the right. As they near you jump out and snatch one of the big ones. Git it?" She asked.

"Yeah, scare them from left, take them down on the right." I replied back to her with her plan.

"Good now get into posistion." She told me and she sneakily crawled to hers. When she was ready it was time for me to get into mine. I snuck to a nearby tree and crouched low and focused on the prey. Kierra jumped out of the bush and limped towards the rabbits. In turn i got ready as the rabbits started running toward me unaware that i was there. Right as they got 2 meters away, i jumped at the biggest one there. I missed so bad and landed on top of kierra. She let out a tiny yelp of suprise as i tumbled onto her. I blushed, my head was right above hers. If i didnt stop from tumbling again, we might have touched noses. I tried to get off but my eyes were captured in her beauty. Her eyes, her main, her ears... everything about her was beautiful. I tried my hardest to keep my jaw from dropping at her beauty.

Kierras Pov

I cant believe that god had given me the chance to meet this amazing and handsome wolf, not only did he care about me but i know that he wouldnt hurt me. All my life, i have been abused and hurt by all the male wolves i have ever known, even my father and brothers. But when i saw humphreys face, i knew that i was safe and cared. Well he did hurt my leg but i would have chosen him running into me and hurting my leg other than never meeting him. With that in my mind i gathered my thoughts and emotions and leaned my head to his and kissed him. I felt a tear of joy form in my eye as the first second of the kiss. I guess it was a tear of joy that was put there because i was with the wolf i loved... oh my gosh, i... loved him.

The kissed lasted about 2 minutes before we broke away. I blushed a little bit, but not as much cause i knew i loved him. Even though we only met 2 days ago, i loved him.

He smiled at me and i replied with a smile to. Then again, we were caught in each others gaze. We kept staring at each other until he said. "I... i ... want to tell you something. Something that i thought i ever could say again. I just thought that, even though we just met 2 days ago, i uh... i... i just wanted to say. I ... love..." before he could say anything else, i put my arms around him and tugged him down so my head was in right near his, and said. "I love you to." and i put my mouth against his again. This time i cant remember how long we were there. All i knew was that i loved him, and he loved me. And that he was mine.

Kates Pov

We finally got a track of humphreys scent. I was overjoyed. I was gonna see him again! I got up from my nap and looked up to see it was noon and i was still tired. I noticed garth had also noticed that humphreys scent was near. He signaled that it was time to get off and look for him as he jumped off. I followed him off and looked at our surroundings. If i didnt know better i would say that we were in Idaho. Many hurtful memories flooded my head of me and humphrey falling in love. Even though it was not intentional, our love bloomed with the spark we shared. But me and my stupid head decided to hurt him a lot to the point of running away. I hung my head in shame at what i had done.

Hey guys, sry it took a while to update. I just had troubles with love myself, but now its over i am back on top of my story. Also, i have been thinking on making a new story along with this one, however it will take time spent on this one so message me whether or not i should start a new one. Review, follow, or favorite, again thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Kates Pov<p>

We traced humphreys scent all the way to a feild when we finally were over joyed when we saw some signs of a fresh kill that looked like it was tooken earlier this morning. And knowing that humphrey was the only wolf i knew that was in this area, i knew humphrey had to have been here. As i sniffed the air i confirmed that humphrey was here. But some other scent struck my nose. It smelled as if it was another wolf that was the same age as all of us. But as i kept sniffing, i noticed it was a female wolf. Even though i had no evidence, i instantly assumed that humphrey had gotten over me and moved onto a new wolf. Shocked, i told my self "No! He cant do this!" A tear fell from my eyes. "Has he already fallen in love with another. No! He wouldnt do this to me. He loves me! He must be only just hanging out with her. Yeah! Just having fun!" I told myself. But i knew deep within my heart that humphrey had all the right to find a new love... no! I cant tell myself that. i Need to calm down. I know he cant fall in love with another girl in under 2 days. Not only that but i knew that it woul be ery hard for him to

With that thought in my head i kept following his scent. The day quickly passed from noon to a quarter till night, but we made little progress on tracking his scent. This is because of the one girls scent scrambling my nose alot. it was very difficult to track both a male and female wolfs scent because the scents mixed together and scrambled everywhere and confused my nose. Also, since its scattered everywhere, it was very weak and almost any other scent blocked it out.

Before the day turned to night, we decided to rest for a little bit then continue the search in the morning. But as i put my head down i heard some footsteps. As i looked to see who it was, I saw garth walking off into the forest. I looked to see where he was going.

He went to one of the cliffs that we were by us and layed down starring at the moon. I wondered why he came here. He looked like he was a little sad because he looked as if he had tear that came out of his eye and stained the fur around it. I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Why am i doing this. Im only gonna dishonor my pack by bringing back humphrey. I mean i know kate loves him, but if he comes back, and my pack finds out me and kate divorced after the first day we were married." He put his head in his paws and sat up. "What would have my mother thought of me?" He laughed at this question and said "of course. She woulda said you are weak! You are no son of mine. A wolf that betrays his pack to help his mate cheat on him with another wolf . You are a failure. No wonder your real parents left you. Your a weak, selfish, guilible, and pathetic alpha. Tony was crazy to take you in as his son! WELL I WILL TELL YOU THIS! i… i…." He said crying a little harder. He looked to the moon and said with tears in his eyes. "WELL GUESS WHAT MOM! I TRIED MY HARDEST TO BE THE BEST SON THAT I COUL EVER BE FOR YOU AND DAD! BUT THAT WASNT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU HAD TO KEE DRILLING ME UNTIL WAS ON THE FLOOR BEGGING YOU TO STOP THROWING INSULTS AND ABUSE AT ME!" He now was balling in tears.

I felt bad and decided to go and comfort him but before i even put a paw up to start to walking to him, he said something in a cracking voice. "But then you took a shot from a hunter for me, and showed me what love really was. You taught me that love is not pleasure or comfort, but sacrifice, pain, and work. Work that you had thought i could handle."

I started to tear up to. I had no idea that his mother died protecting him from a hunter. I now understood why he was perfect in every way. His looks, his strength, and his honor. I understood that when garths mother died, he was torn from the inside. I then noticed garth walk close to the edge and say "it was you mother. It was you who believed in me and encouraged me to work my hardest, and trained to become the best son that i could be... but i wasnt... wasnt strong enough to ..." he choked on his tears. "I... I... couldnt become the strong alpha son you had wanted until you had left this world." He then wiped his eyes and said "Mother... im sorry... but im not strong enough to live any longer without you."

I knew where this was heading and I wasn't going to allow it. I finally showed myself and walked up to Garth.

"Garth, that is nowhere near true." I said and he looked back at me surprised that I was following him. "if your mother was what you said she was, she would not have wanted his son to kill himself right after she died for him." I continued and wrapped my forelegs around him and pulled him into a hug. "Garth, I have never met a more refined alpha like you. Your mother would have been so proud of you. Your father is so proud of you as well as me, Lilly and my father." He dipped his head on my shoulder and cried a little less when I said this.

"but she died when I should have. DO YOU HEAR ME KATE. SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" he shouted and cried a little harder. I could feel his pain. "If I would have i lost my mother when I was younger, I would have just broken down. But you took her death as a reason to keep going in life and make the most out of the time you have left. There are still people in this world that loves you Garth. Lilly is in love with you. Your father loves you as well." He wiped his tears and pushed me off him. "even if they love me, I will always be a failure Kate. My father betrothed me only because it was best for the pack. He didn't take in my emotions what so ever. He isn't my real father. My parents left me in the eastern packs care. I don't even blame them, I would have dumped myself on the side of the world as well if I had the choice." I looked at him in the eyes and said "have you ever asked why they left you Garth?" he looked at the ground. "no, but I know that they left me because that I was worthless and couldn't do anything right. A deformed wolf if you will." I laughed, "Garth do you hear yourself? What would have your mother said if she was standing right here, right now?" he shook his head. "I don't care about that anymore. I know the only place I could possibly be at peace."

He then got up and before i stop what he was going to do, he walked off the cliff. "GARTH" I shouted and sprinted towards the cliff and looked down it but regretted it. I saw garths body hit the floor with a huge CRACK and then blood filled the earth around him. I then looked for the quickest way down then noticed that there was a path that led down to the valley. I instantly ran down it and rushed to garths body.

I checked for his pulse and was relieved to feel a faint pulse. I looked at his wounds and checked what was damaged and tell whether or not it was fixable. He had 2 broken legs and most of his ribs were broken and stuck out a little. There was a huge cut on his stomach that was bleeding out of control. In a hurry, i went and grabbed some leaves that my mother said help stop bleeding and quicken the healing of a cut and stuffed as many as i could on his cut and hoped that the bleeding would stop. Other than that, i couldn't do anything else but wait and see if he was going to get better.

30 minutes passed and i began to get tired. I watched garth for the next minute hoping he would move but he didnt. Then i lay by his side to try to keep him warm through out the night. I then whispered to the wind, "please... please let him get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kierras Pov

I woke up to humphrey nuzzling me, and i opened my eyes to see his handsome face. He smiled "morning love." He said.

I ywaned. "Morning." I said liking his cheek.

He blushed. "Hows the foot?" He asked.

"Good! I think i should be able to walk without much help." I said as i got up but a sharp pain hit me and i stumbled.

He ran to my side. "Are you ok?!" He asked looking at my injuried leg.

"Yeah, guess one more day wouldnt hurt." I said.

"Ok, i guess im stuck with breakfast duty today." He said smiling, and nuzzled me again. This time as he neared my face i moved my face so when he nuzzled me, our lips would meet. I timed it perfectly because his lips struck landed on mine and we kissed for a little while. Pulling away humphrey walked out of the den.

"I will be right back with something to eat." He said and left, leaving me to rest a little while longer. I closed my eyes and hoped that humphrey wouldnt take to long.

I woke up hearing footsteps out side the den that were coming closer. I then thought it was humphrey so i acted i was still sleeping. But something seemed different. His scent was so odd. It smelt as if he had bathed in mud or something that hid his scent. As the foot steps got closer, i noticed it wasnt just one wolf but many. Curious i got up and limped to the entrance, but as i got outside a figure tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I hit my head against the wall yhen pain flooded my body. My vision was a blur but i still could see who tackled me, which frightened me most of all. Above me stood the oldest of my brothers and behind him were the rest of my brothers. Fear gathered in my head as i looked up at the oldest and strongest brother who was black furred and had deep brown eyes with brown hair, looking down at me with an evil grin.

"Why, hello sister. Long time no see little slut" he said as he put his head down to my cheek and i snapped my teeth at him. This just amused him more. He then put more pressure on my chest to the point i was barely able to breath.

" looks like our little slut is jumpy today.!" He said to his brothers and they chuckled.

"Looks like we might have to strap her down!" The next oldest brother said who was named Jake. He then signaled the youngest brother who was named Arnins to go get some vines. He then without hesitation goes and grabs some vines and said.

"Here, now lets tie her to that rock thats inside the den." The thought this was a good idea and strapped me to it like i was a slave.

"Untie me you little faggots!" I barked angerly but this only amused them alot more.

"This little sluts thinks that we are her slaves!" They all laughed but Arnins. He looked as if he was pained by watching this. But i knew that wasnt true because he obeyed their every comand, but i didnt pay any more attention when Mac leaned to my ear and whispered something that made me shiver with fright.

"Looks like we have to show this slut whos their master."

Humphreys Pov

I just caught my 2nd kill and i felt really proud. I was really hungry myself so i took a little bit of the rabbit and ate it hoping kierra wouldnt mind.

After i finished my part of the meal i licked my lips and put the rabbit in my mouth and started to the den. However on my way there a scent came to my nose which was very familiar. As my mind searched and searched to find who the scent belonged to. But i didnt need it as i heard a very quiet yawn in the bushed beside me. I then went and investigated to only find my former love with the biggest jerk of my life sleeping together.

"Oh great. What do they want now? Did they chase after me to rub it in my face how much they were in love and i couldnt ever be loved. Or maybe they came here to start a family and start a pack of their own. Or did the come here to be alone so they could mate any time they wanted?" I said to myself now realizing that anger started to develop which then turned into sorrow. With tears in my eyes i unknowingly dropped the rabbit and ran away. I tried be as silent as i could trying to make a sound but then i stepped on a twig which made a large CRACK! But i ignored this and kept going.

Kates Pov

I woke up to a large CRACK and looked around to see what it was. I got up and checked out and found a dead rabbit with humphreys scent all over it. I was questioning what was humphrey doing here. Did he see that garth was hurt? Did he go get help?

With these questionsnin my mind i ran after him. As i got closer and closer to him i kept feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I guess it was trying to tell me something bad was gonna happen if i kept walking after him. I ignored this feeling and kept going.

About after ten minutes of chasing i ran into him in a clearing in the woods. Like literally ran into him because i guess i was ruxnning so fast that i couldnt stop myself from slamming into him. i got right back up to see a sight for sore eyes. the most handsome, cunning, sweet, and loving omega that i loved was right before me. i got up and pinned him playfully with tears in my eyes.

"Humphrey! Oh my gosh! I have been looking for you for days and i felt so bad about what happened and came here to tell you that..." i wasnt able to finish because humphrey interupted me.

"Kate, im glad you came to see me again and i just want you to know that i dont care bout you and garth anymore so stop trying to show off your relationship with garth because i want you to know that i moved on theres someone else."

My world just fell apart from inside and out, please tell me he didnt say what i think he said. Humphrey shoved me off him as he got up. I tried to open my mouth again to tell him that i didnt marry garth but pain didnt allow me to. All i could do was just watch humphrey get up and turn his back on me.

"I hope you have a good life and hope garth will love as i had loved you." He said as he put one paw out but i jumped on him and forced him to the ground again and put all my love for him in one kiss. I put all the love i had from growing up as pups, and missing him while i was at alpha school, and wanting him to take me while traveling back to jasper from idaho. I wanted to show him that i loved him above anything in the world. But as much as i tried, it wasnt good enough because right as i kissed him he pulled away. I then didnt bother to hold him down anymore and just let him go. I turned my back on him and cried my eyes out. I heard him get back up but he didnt leave. Instead i heard him ask

"Kate? Why do you have to torture me? First you make me fall in love with you, then you break my heart, and when i finally get over you, you kiss me? Is your lifes goal to play me on and on until i die?! Well im telling you now it wont work anymore." He said angerly.

I laughed. "Humphery, your as clueless as ever. I wouldnt of had kissed you if i had still been garths mate. Humphrey, i have loved you since we were pups. The day we were sent to Idaho, i wished we could mate and repopulate but i had to keep the well being of my pack above my needs. But i hadnt realized that the wedding would tear both you and i apart. I mean seriously! Why would i be here in the first place? Tell me why." I said with anger in my voice.

He widened his eyes. "Wait wait wait, did you just say that that you loved me?!" He asked hoping that i would say yes.

"Of course, you were the only one that i could fall for. No one else ever made me feel more loves and wanted. Garth and i were only married because we have to bring the two packs together. But yesterday, my dad said i can come bring you back and we can be toge..." i didnt finish because i knew we couldnt be together. My father and his stupid rules kept me from the love of my life and its tearing me from the inside. I didnt know why i came here in the first place. I wasnt able to love him or hold him close. One way or another, i had to let him go. I just couldnt take it. But now he says he found somebody else in under 2 days! Now i could hear my heart breaking slowly. Inch by inch by inch until it would break in half. My eyes started to fill with the tears of sorrow. I buried my head in his chest, hoping he would stay with me forever. To my suprise he embraced me.

"Im sorry kate, you came at the wrong time..." his voice trailed off. I felt tears start to stain my fur. "I wish we could have been together, but i have stronger feelings for another. I now wish i hadnt, but i have..." i felt him embrace me more with larger tears.

"Promise me kate. Promise me that you will be strong, not only for me but for your family. I love you oh so much and you were the reason that im still here today. I would just kill myself if something happened to you..." i cut him off.

"NO! You are mine and mine alone! I cant love any one else humphrey! If i cant have you, then i wont go on with my life. Your love is the reason why im still here! Before you came into my life, it has been hell. I had no friends or anything else but you. My family hasnt ever cared about my wants and needs. That is why the marridge was arranged. Only to help the packs, nothing more. Garth does not even like me. you are all i have humphrey. Your the only reason i am able to love today humphrey. I love you with all my heart!" I just balled right there in his arms. No matter what hapened he was the only one for me and i knew in my heart that this wouldnt change.

I felt him lean his mouth near my ear and whispered his final words to me, "i love you kate. Good bye." He said as he kissed my head. Then he let me go and looked into my eyes, then kissed me good bye and left. He left me there with tears in my eyes looking at the ground. "Why did i have to lose him." I said to myself quietly. Then i remembered about garth and darted back to see that his body wasnt there. Then i heard a twig snap and when i looked back i saw a big brown grizzly bear.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6

Humphreys Pov

I cant believe that i just ditched kate out like that. I loved her, but she was to late. I loved kierra now, now saying this to myself i realize that i sound like a player. I shook my head. I wasnt a player, just..." i then heard what sounded like kierra crying out. With this in mind i sprinted to the den with panic in my mind. Once i got half way to the den i caught onto her scent whicb confused me. "Her scent couldnt travel all this way normaly. It only travel this far only if..." i didnt finish because i already knew what was happening. I sprinted as fast as i could back to the den with panic through out my body.

As i neared the tree where the den was under i heard the cries getting louder. But right as i was a meter from the den, i was tackled and pinned under a very large and muscular wolf. He looked exactly like kierra... well the male version of her. He had a lot of weight because i could feel my legs were breaking. I then noticed the screaming was coming from inside the den. I already knew what was happening. They were raping her.

I forced myself to look away and tried my best to get this wolf off me so i could save kierra. I struggled and tried to force my legs under his stomach but he denied it as he jumped off me and bit my neck and forced me into a nearby wall. I yelped in pain and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes as the pain filled my body then i fell to the floor. I opened my eyes only to see me drenched in blood that i assumed was mine. The wolf wasnt done with me yet as he grabbed my leg with his teeth and snapped it. I howled in pain as i felt him put his paw on my chest and put a lot of pressure on it.

"Oh look what we have here brothers! A snack that we can eat after our little slut is done with." He grinned with evil filled in his eyes.

I heard kierra screaming in pain and anger build up in my body. I wasnt gonna sit here and watch the one i love most suffer. I then gained all my strength and headbutted the wolfs head. He yelped in pain and backed up. I then carefully stood myself up and lept at the wolf and pinned him. But my broken leg weakened me. He sweeped it easily with his forelegs and i fell onto the floor. I heard a yelp come out of my throut as i was slamed onto the ground again. Before i could react the wolf he pinned me again. I snarled at him and struggled to get loose but i wasnt successful. Feeling helpless, i yelled at him.

"GET OFF HER BEFORE I YANK YOUR SKULL OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND SLAM IT INTO YOUR FRIENDS AND THEN SLASH THEIR THROUTS OPEN!" This only amused the wolf.

"This wolf is obviously a weakling and worthless, but we cant leave him alive. What should we do with him?" He asked the bigest wolf that was mating with raping kierra.

A loud booming voice from inside the den sounded like he was annoyed when he was asked this. He didnt want to be interupted.

"Just kill him!" the voice yelled.

I looked up at the wolf again as he looked down at me then back at the biggest wolf.

"With pleasure!" He said and before i could react he snapped his jaws on my neck. But for some reason i felt little pain.

"NO!" I heard kierra scream. My vision started to go dimmer and dimmer. I tried to force the wolf on top of me off but my legs wouldnt react to what to what i wanted them to do. I felt blood start covering my fur on my chest. Then i couldnt feel anything. I was then barely able to even hear or see anything. I heard my heartbeat slowing down and my body grew colder and colder. I then soon saw i bright light right in front of me and i thought i saw a figure in the bright light. I then realized what just happened. I was dying. My whole life flashed before my eyes. All the memories and all the feelings that i ever felt flooded my head as my last breath drew near. Images flashed in my head of my life as growing up in a in the western pack and all those times of facing my first crush, kate, with a optimistic faith that i would be happy with her. Then all memories of the time in Idaho with kate. Then the time where we were on the train and howling at the moon. I tried my hardest to move on from this memory, but the harder i tried to forget it, the more it forced itself in my head. The sound of how well our howls combined made my heart leap. How could have i let her go so easily? How could i have hurt?

The last thought in my head was "it doesnt matter anymore. Life is a game, and im just a player." Then all i could see was blackness.


	7. Season 1 end

Upcoming in "Is Love Really Worth it?"

Ok before you guys ask yourself "IS HUMPHREY DEAD!?" The answer is sort of. I cant tell you everything thats going to happen, i can only give you hints.

Hint #1- Humphrey will have a hard time with kate for the next season.

Hint #2- Garth finds a reason to live life to the fullest.

Hint #3- Kierra and Arnins have alot to sort out especially after the who brother encounter.

Hint #4- Time has past and the western pack is worrying about the two pack leaders and sends out a search party.

Hint #5- I will be introducing my latest OC, and he has quite an intresting backround on him.

Hint #6- It is said that every 900 seasons, a wolf will be presented with a great responsibility.

Hint #7- The winds are changing as a rule has been broken and many lives will be in jeopardy.

Well, thats all i can give you for now, i know its a little but i will tell you that your going to want to stay tunned with this fanfic. By the way, thank you guys so much for the vote of confidence through the reveiws and PMs. Please keep this up, i am motivated more and more whenever i see a new. PM or reveiw, which in turn speeds up the process. Im really glad that this is my first fanfic and im already having alot of encouragement. Thanks for reading and until next chapter.

Last thing! Im also starting to think that i should make a new story that will take time away from this one. I will post a summary of it when i update the next chapters. Also, the next time will be about 2the weeks dependant on the time i have away from school. But i will not update just one chapter. I will update at least two.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 part 2

Kierras Pov

I watched in horror as i saw the love of my life bleed out with my brothers fangs in his neck. All i could hear was humphrey choking on his own blood and screaming. Tears filled in my eyes as i saw him scratch and claw his way out of his killers teeth, but he had no success. I tried to force Mac off me but he pinned me, aware of the fact that i wasnt just going to watch my love die.

I pulled at the vines with my forelegs but had no success the first time. Mac noticed this and snickered.

"Just face it little sis! You are property of your brothers and that will never change! Why dont you make it easier on every one and just give yourself up." He said with evil in his eyes.

I just spit in his face, "why dont you go jump off a cliff!" I yelled at him, but he only laughed.

"You really dont get it do you? I always thought you were smarter than this." He said with evil in his eyes. I swore i started to see red glowing in his eyes. I stared in his evil eyes in terror.

"Do you see now? I am so much more than you think i am. So let us do what we want and we all will have a good time with this! I would hate to have to kill you to like we just killed that one wolf who thought he could take us on." He chukled "he was such an ugly wolf, he was so weak as well. He looked as if he was no stronger than a fly."

"SHUT UP! THIS 'UGLY' WOLF IS 100X BETTER THAN ANY WOLF IN THIS ROOM! ITS JUST LIKE YOU GUYS TO TAKE THE THINGS THAT MEAN MOST TO ME AWAY AND YOU EXPECT THAT I WONT CARE! WELL I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL SLIT YOUR THROUT OPEN AND GIVE YOUR CARCAS TO THE BEARS!" I screamed at him, then i tugged at the vines with all my strength and to my suprise i broke free. I didnt hesitate to force Mac off me by kicking him away. He stumbled back and slamed into the side of the den. I charged him and took my teeth and locked it on his throut and clampped me teeth as hard as i could. I soon felt his blood stain my teeth as he struggled to get me off him.

I woulda killed him, but my two brothers Tyson and Jake pulled me off and forced me on the ground. I snarled at them but they didnt care. I looked at Mac to see something that suprised me beyond belief. His blood that stained his fur was pure white! His eyes were wide open and looked straight at the floor. I had thought i had killed until i was tooken by suprise again when his eyes went full on red. His body remained still at first but he moved his legs and wiped his neck. A gold glow came from gis neck as he wiped his neck. Then he removed his paw to show his neck all healed. My eyes widened, what were the things! He then rubbed his eyes and the red glowing faded. He looked at me and stood up. I felt my heart just stop as he stood up and walked over to me.

He smiled "now why did you have to go do that kierra? Now we will have to kill you." He said. I then felt Jake and Tyson put more pressure on me. Mac then slid his lips to my ear "dont worry little sis, this will be long and painful. And who knows maybe you will meet that ugly wolf again in the after life." With that he paced his claws on my neck slowly applying pressure. I felt my mouth scream out in pain as his first claw broke through my skin. I screamed out until my lungs grew numb, then his second claw forced itself in my neck. I could feel my blood stain my fur and his paw. It then became hard to breath.

Then i felt the claws leave my skin. slowly looked up to see that Arnins pulled Mac off and shoved him against the wall. "Mac, stop this. She hasnt done anything wrong. We have no right to kill her." He said calmly. "You guys have used her for nothing but greed, rape, and amusement. Doesnt this remind you of any one!?"

Mac laughed, " please dont tell me your standing up for your sister! You have done thing that we did to her for god knows how long. You are no diffrent from all of us, so MOVE so i can dispose of this waste of life!" He yelled.

He wasnt thretened by this and only stood more firm. "No." He said. This angered Mac alot. Mac bared his teeth.

"I guess we have to kill you as well as her. We will make your death slow and painful as well." He said as he leaped at him. He tackled him and pinned and shot at his neck. Before his fangs reached his neck, Arnins bit down hard on his right leg and flung him off him and stood up. He got into a fighting stance, staying low and waiting for a chance to leap at him. Mac stood up from being slammed into the wall and growled. "Lucky throw, but luck runs out!" He yelled as he charged him again. But instead off being tackled, Arnins jumped at him and met him in mid air and grabbed hold of his neck with his teeth and slammed his head on the floor. He withdrew his teeth and pinned him. "Im not gonna kill you brother, but i will not let you kill kierra. My days of going with whatever you say is over with. Now, stay out of my way, or you will see the true pheonix born." He said calmly. He got off and headed toward me and glared at the Jake, whos on my right, then Tyson, whos on my left. They almost instantly let go and walked away in fear. Arnins helped me on his back and walked out of the den. Then we heard Mac yell at him.

"If you think this is over, then your plain wrong. I will follow you and i will kill you and your phoenix essence. Then i will be fathers favorite. Mark my words Arnin! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Arnins ignored this threat and walked away with me on his back. I then realized what just happened. But i was to weak to ask Arnins what happened and i felt dizzy. Then the world around me started to fade. I wondered if i was gonna die like humphrey did. Now i could feel deaths cold fingures grab me and squeeze the rest of life i had in me out.

"Hum... humphrey... it... its... so... so... col... cold..." i managed to say before i blacked out.

Garths Pov

I awoke feeling nauseous. I slowly opened my eyes to see that i was in some type of grass den. It had vines hanging from the top and grass filled the floor. The soft needles felt good against my rough fur. I tried to stretch but caused myself extreme pain and whimpered. My legs and ribs felt like hell. I tried to look back to see my legs but i was in to much pain to move. I then heard some talking coming form the entrance.

"Do you really think its him Reems? I mean its been forever since we have seen him and he seems to have grown into a strong and handsome wolf. He looks so diffrent as well, his fur has seemed to change as well."

This voice sounded so familiar but i couldnt put my paw on whos it was. It was a female voice that sounded like she was in her elder years.

"I know Grace, but this doesnt mean he is our son, have you seen his mark on his rear legs. That means he is a son of a pack leader. We are lone wolves, so he cant be our son" said a firm voice.

"I know but remember, we left him in front of the eastern packs boundrys. The leader could have took him in and raised him." The female said again.

" then why would he be in the middle of no where? He was all alone and left for dead. He smelled as if a girl used him then left him for dead!" The other voice said.

"I dont care. I think god has given us another chance to fix our mistakes, and i wont waste it Reems." Then i heard a wolf walk into the den. It was a red furred female, with brown eyes, and had strait short brown hair, almost just like me. Instantly i asked something that i thought i would never ask.

"Mom?"


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>Humphreys Pov<p>

I felt something eating its way through my body. first started at my tail then made its way up to my neck then it finished off at my muzzle. But for some reason it didn't bother me. Because I felt so much pain already, first Kate crushed my heart, then I saw kierra be raped before me and all i could do to help was nothing. I felt useless right now. It was as if god wanted me to suffer for all of eternity. No matter how hard i tried, i couldnt stay happy. It all was stripped away from me and destroyed. Kate... Kierra... my life... gone. Nothing that i treasured was left for me to enjoy.

I opened my eyes, but all i could see was black. I laughed to myself "fading to black... finally. Peace." I closed my eyes again to relax but a huge light forced its way through the blackness, then into my eyelids almost blinding me. Then the eating away feeling subsided. I still felt as if i was fading away until a hand grabbed my arm and yanked on it, and pulled me up to a solid surface to stand myself up. I still was barely able to see, and i stumbled because i was unaware of my surroundings. I then felt a warm tingle in my body, a safe feeling you could say. I opened my eyes to but i still couldnt see. I kept my eyes open so they could adjust to the brightness. Then i saw standing before me was a full grown human with white robe on. He had a white beard and white curly long hair. He had pure blue eyes as well. Scared, i walked back slowly hoping he wouldnt hurt me.

"Do not fright young one, i am thy almighty ruler of the heavens and the creator of everything you have seen, or heard. I am the reason you have ever walked on the earth." He lifted his arms and closed his fists. The he opened them, and dozens of doves flew out of them. The doves flew at me and then flew past me. After they flew past i looked back at the human only to see was gone. I looked around to see if he was still around but he seemed to vanish into thin air. As i decided what to do i felt a human hand touch my shoulder, i jumped to turn around to see the human standing there smiling.

"Man! I love doing that! Ha ha ha ha. Ah... any way, like i said before i am the creator of everything, almighty god, yada yada yada." He said with a careless face.

I looked at him puzzled. I thought god was the old "i am wise and thy will be crusified." Kinda guy. This guy seemed a little carefree and rushed person. I have seen humans like this. They are always lazy and think the world will survive on its own. Man was this guy a very bad impresion of god.

"Huh, you are a lousy impresion of him." I said outloud not thinking he understood me.

"Thats not very nice considering im here before you know. I mean yeah, its a little crazy that a guy with a beard is talking to you right now but hey cut me some slack. I am the reason your here in the first place." He said with a sad face.

I was tooken back by this. How did be understand me! Before i opened my mouth to question, he broke out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Your face... it was so funny! Oh my self! Ha ha ha ha ha ah ah AH CHOO!" He sneezed. He wiped his nose with his arm. "And yes, i can understand you. I am the one who created you right? It would only be fair if i got the ability to understand you." He said.

"But- but- how! I mean you are human! How can you understand me?!" I sai- er yelled. A smile started to twist on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Already gave you the answer to your first question, and your second question, i just realized that i get to do the resurrecting riual on a wolf for the first time." He said with a huge smile. "I have always wondered what it would be like to ressurect a wolf. Their mana flow is a little corrupt but still just as smooth." He said stroking his beard looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about? Ressurecting? What does that mean? And whats mana?" I asked waiting for an answer. He took his hand away from his beard and looked up at me.

"I think your the first pers- i mean wolf to not know what ressurect means. But oh well, ill answer your question for you. Ressurect means to be brought back to life using the energy that partains in the subjects body. Which is your mana, your physical body has all of the mana inside it so what we do is we mutate the mana to work 10000x faster, healing all wounds and disabilities that the body has. This also repairs the brain from its "loss of blood" form, making it habitable again. That when we send the subjects spirit back down to its body. However there are some side effects, the mana mutaton will mutate your fur, eyes, strength and form. Your fur will change into either pure blue, pure black, or pure white. There is also a mark added to it, its a red cross that is either staight through between your eyes, or on the shoulder blade on your right and left fore legs. Your eyes will change according to the strength you have possesed in your old body. Blue being the weakest and gold being the strongest. Judging from your past life they probably be a blue." He angered me a little and i let out a growl.

He flung his arms up, "hey! Hey! Hey! Im just having a little fun with you. Cut me some slack!" He said with a sigh. "Any, back to the matter at hand. Your strength will depend on the strength of the mana that surrounds you. The higher the mana surrounding you, the more strength you develop. We organized this to be a form of self defence, not a tool used to kill. Your tail wil have some magic qualities that will be activated if your adrenalin is to its highest. This is basically used only when your at the highest of your ability and your still losing in a fight. This magic ability is a transformation spell. It causes your tail to form an amor covering over it that is covered in poisonous spikes. One deep thrust into a target and its dead. Also -this is my favorite- you can push the magic to your muzzle and into your mouth. If you bite down on it, it will form a magestic sword that only can be used by the purest of souls. It surges with power and glows the color of your eyes. Its very useful plus you will look good in front of your mate." He gave me a wink, and laughed. I just bit on my lip, my mate probably long gone by now. Which reminded me, if i was gonna be ressurected i could save kierra! I started to rush the process of this.

"All right! I got all of this ressurect meaning, now can i go back to earth. I kinda gotta do some stuff. Like as soon as possible. It is stuff that can wait." I said trying to hurry this up. He only looked at me with a "your so rude" face.

"I do not get why people always wanna go back so bad! I mean this place is supposed to be a place of happiness and peace, yet everyone wants to leave. Hmm i guess im not that popular these days on earth. Oh well, i dont think you want to go back to your body quite yet because your body still shares a spiritual bond. The ressurection causes a lot of pain to the physical body. Since your still new you still can feel pain the physical body can. So if you want to go now you can but you will regret it." I thought for a second then decided that kierra is worth the pain.

I nodded quickly and he sighed, "alright. I guess i have no choice." He raised his hands and they started to glow yellow. I then started to feel immense pain through my entire body. My legs felt like they were gonna tear out of my body, and my head and neck felt like they were shifting like they were stretching and reforming itself. All of a sudden the pained stopped.

I looked up to see that god put his hand back down and was looking at me. "I almost forgot to talk about your form. It will cause your mana to mutate to the same mana flow a huma..."

I cut him off. "Ok! I got it, just send me to my new body! I have to save my mate!" I yelled.

"Fine but just to make sure you are taught how to use these abilities, i will send my best guard who will acompany you in your head. He will give you advice about everything including your..."

"JUST SEND ME ALREADY!" I screamed at him. He then pulled his arms up again, with the glow returning. The apin returned almost imediatly as well. I yelped in pain and curled into a ball. It was like having the tiniest but really long needles, were stabbing into me until they couldnt go anyfurther. I thought this was going to be the worst pain i felt during the ritual, until i felt my legs being torn out of their sockets. I could not open my eyes to see what happened but my eyes were sealed shut in attempt to erase the pain. After that wave of pain left, the worst came to me. First it started small my chest, but it rose so fast that i was caught off guard and screamed to the top of my lungs as what felt like a long knife stab into me. was quick to leave though, or at least i thought it was. Soon all feeling left my body and my eyes started to see white all around me. i then withdrew a breath and gave myself up to the pain and blacked out.

_**Hey guys, had fun doing this chapter because it keeps this story going at a pretty good pace. Also, I'm starting to wonder if I should make Humphrey anthro. But if you guys think it is a bad idea just P.M me. Last thing, I would like to thank all who reviewed, I always love to see a new review for my story so keep it up please. The next chapter will be out shortly, till next time.**_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Humphreys Pov

My eyes flashed open as i felt something poke my head to reveal that i was where i died not even 30 minutes ago. I felt a enormous pain throughout my entire body which caused me a brief moment of paralysis. I then quickly assembled my strength and pushed myself up and turned to see a sight that made my blood boil. The one and only person who took my last life. He was joined with 3 other wolves who looked like they were discusing something, unaware that i was there on the floor, listining to his conversation. Tried to force my fore legs to the ground to push me up. Then i realized that my forelegs were not even legs at all. They were like human arms with... well... they were human arms but they covered with pure snow colored fur. I also had human like hands that felt so weird. I took the right hand hand off the ground and moved the fingures. It was hard to be able to move them at first because they felt so stiff but they soon relaxed. I shook it up and down feeling their movement. After ten seconds of staring and imagining, i examined the other half of the body. I had a human... everything. From pecs to toes i had human features, they were all covered in white fur.

With this realized, i let out a gasp of disbelief. This caused the wolves to notice me and growled at me. I looked over to see that they had a huge surprised face on all of them as they stared at me in disbelief. But they got over it in a second and came up to face me. I growled once i saw the wolf who killed me before give me an evil smile. Then the biggest wolf out of them came in front of all of them. He still seemed to be surpried by my new form, because he still had semi wide eyes. His eyes seemed as if they were glowing red.

He stared at me for a few more seconds then shook his head and let out a growl.

"State your buisness here stranger!" He said with a snarl. "Or else we will kill you." When he said that the other wolves let out a growl.

I stayed as calm as i could as i tryed to stand up and my new human legs, trying not to fall and pose as an easy kill. I almost did though but something inside me help me stand up strait and balanced. I stared straight in the wolf that killed me eyes and answered with a question.

"Where is kierra?" I said tencig my legs ready to fight these wolves again with this new body.

? Pov

I watched humphrey get to his feet and face the wolves hesitantly, and looked at the wolves with not fear, but anger.

I know what humphrey was feeling, i to suffered a gruesome death trying to defend the one i love. However it seems that kierra lived throughout all that damage dealt to her throut. Its as if a miracle happened for humphrey, but for me, my mate died during my conflict with rouge wolves as well as me. But as i drifted off i felt a tiny warmth. This warmth grew comfortable for me and i became relaxed and let the darkness take me over. However, i wasnt as lucky as humphrey who was pulled by god. I drifted away to what seemed nothing. It was like the void was just a black space with nothing but endless drifting never finding peace. But, when truly let the darkness take over me, thats when i was pulled. What met my eye sight wasnt the almighty god, but the sinful devil.

His deal was simple, he will resurect me if i messed with gods plans for the future. The ones that included humphrey and kate. I unhesitantly agreed from the relief of being pulled out of the dark, and went under training at a barbaracks that defied time. What seemed like ten years to a person one the inside was only 1one minute to one on the out side. This time change did not affect the subjects age or apperances. It only modified our physical and mental abilities. Most who under went the training was trained as alpha berserkers who engulfed them selves in a fire which was fueled by their mana strength, but i was different. I had a corrupt mana flow. One that changed my fighting style. One that only i held inside of me. One that would change my life as a brand new pack leader that had thought that killing was wrong, to a blood thirsty, cold blooded, back stabbing assassin.

My type of mana flow was only given one name.

The Armagedon Mana.

-FLASH BACK TO 2 HOURS EARLIER-  
>I walked past all the cells that were filled with a variety of all sorts of creatures, who were all lifeless one the floor with claw marks across their faces, body, eyes, and backs. I made my way to my office that was located at the end of these quarters. I glanced through each cell, recalling every scream that left my prisoners mouthes as i ended their life in the top quarters, sending them down the bottom floor of hell. There they would be doused with a liquid that made it so they wouldnt be incinerated as they were thrown into the forge of hephastus. I enjoyed hearing them scream in pain as they felt the pain from the heat knowing that they would suffer for all of eternity.<p>

I made it to my office and took a key out of my black leather jacket and plugged it into the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and looked around to see my usual every day sight. I would see my wife sleeping in heaven peace fully and calm, while i was down here going mad with killing and power. I would also see tears in her eyes and knew that she missed me, but this was only everyday training for me. Only a test to see if i can remain strong and ignore this distraction. I walked over to the 46" x 46" inch tv and turned off the image and sat on my chair that was just beside the TV. I pulled out my black ipad air and checked what todays scheldule was for me. The usual was punish any soul that would try to escape back to the outside world, badly then go to the barbaracks training facilities, and finally come home and see an illusion of my old mate sleeping in my bed with the most beautiful white fur, and sparkling silver eyes. However, today was different. It only said in black letters, "Meet the Devil in the hall of Broken Nightmares."

I sighed, this meant that either i was going to fight a person who challenged me for my title of The Commander of the Army of the Demons or the Devil was ready to send me back.

I made it to the a court yard that was inside the barbaracks, where the devil stood alone in his usual black spiked hair, and a odd jacket that stretched all the way from his neck to his custom red and black Nike Jordans Air-2. His body was covered in this new jet black jacket.

He then turned around and saw me. He smiled with a hurried look in his eyes. His skin color was white on one side and black on the other. He then took his hand and put in his pocket, retrieving it to reveal he had grabbed a small mirror. He crushed it in his hand, threw it up into the air in front of us. There it started to levitate in mid air and form a white cloud.

"Tell me, what do you want to see in the mortal world above. Anything you want to see, just say it and it will form." He said then went to silence again.

I looked at him then looked back at the mirror. The cloud faded away to form a much larger mirror with a golden frame on the out side of it. I looked at it for a second, pondering what i wanted to see. "Was this a test?" I thought to myself. "A test to see what i would want to see."

I now knew what he wanted me to say. I looked at the devil and relaxed my body.

"I want to see who my target is in real life." I said. This made his grin go wider.

"Well done, here is your new target." He said while flicking his hand towards the TV releasing a white spark from his hand to the mirror. There the mirror started to form fog up all over and changed from a mirror, to a window. It reveiled a pure white anthro wolf that stood against 4 of our best trained alpha berserkers. He stood up with difficulty, i guessed he just turned anthro, and faced the wolves with not fear but anger.

I admired how he turned his anger into courage to stand up to these berserkers. He then shouted at Mac.

"Where is Kierra!" He shouted with anger in his eyes. Mac and the others just stood their and laughed.

"You have some balls to ask me that right now!" He growled. But soon his growl turned into a smirk. "But if you must know, you will regret the reality." This angered humphrey. He let out a snarl.

"Tell me now or i skin you guys alive!" He shouted, and got ready to charge at them. But sadly, humphrey would loose this battle without a doubt. He couldnt even tell what stance he should take. He took a weird stance where he got down on the floor with both of his feet on the floor and his arms in front of him like a wolf. I shook my head at this sad picture. Why did i have corrupt his future now? He was just going die right there and now.

Mac and the others laughed out of control at humphrey. Humphrey said one more time "Tell me or you die!" He shouted, with anger burning in his eyes.

Mac stopped laughing and looked at humphrey again with that evil grin. "Ok, ok, but dont say i didnt warn you. I am sorry buddy, but Kierra is dead." He lied.

That was it for humphrey he launched himself at them trying to use his arms and legs to act as wolves legs. He quickly stumbled about ten yards from Mac and the others. They all laughed before they launched them selves at humphrey. Then the devil flung his hand in the air and stopped time in the mortal world.

"The reason why i had wanted to meet you here, is to tell you your true duty in the mortal world again. As you can see here, humphrey is going to get his ass handed to him. But when he is at his lowest, he will pull the sword of fenrir trick. When this happens, his soul will teach himself how to fight in that form. If this happens, it will set back quite a few of our plans." He still looking at the mirror, examining the paused picture in the window.

"I need you to go in there and save him before he gets his sword out. After the battle, pose as his friend until you either find kate or kierra. There you will strike his heart, make him be overcome in jelousy. Make his only 2 people that he loves, become when he expects it least, seduce them." I smiled at this request.

"Oh i will do more than seduce them."I said with naughty thoughts racing through my head. He smiled and looked at me.

"Very well, you shall leave right now." He said and lifted his hand and a dim red glow formed around his hand. Then i felt intence pain filling my chest, but i ignored it as i usually ignored pain. But it got higher and higher. This puzzled me, i was already anthro, why do i need to feel like im turning again. Then the pain felt like someone stabbing my time and time again in the chest. I cringed and fell to my knees with my hands over my chest.

"Dont worry buddy, soon you will be with your mate in heaven. Just finish this task and your life will be rewarded. This is a promise i will make to you Rolvio." I heard the devil say. Hearing this, all the pain subsided as i pictured me and my mate back together again, in heaven. I then looked around and a very familiar sight took hold. Every where i looked, there was nothing but black. I then just closed my eyes as the pain returned. I said my final words until i faded into the blackness once again.

"Dont worry Oro, i will be with you soon enough."

Kierras Pov

I felt the mornings sun beat down on my face, as i tried to block it out of my eyes as i attempted to get a little more sleep. After multiple tries, i gave up and opened my eyes to see that i was surrounded by pine and moss everywhere. I tried to get up but i hurt my legs very badly and fell back down to the floor. I let out a small whimper as i felt the new pain wash over me. I gave in and layed down on the floor, cringing at the pain. I tried to recall all that had happened. I regreted this decision very badly as the vision of humphrey laying down on the floor, covered in his own blood. Tears flooded out of my eyes as i cried, watching this image in my head. Humphrey had only wanted to save me. He didnt want to see me in pain and did whatever he could to stop it. But his efforts were in vein and gave his life in attempt to save me.

"WHY!" i screamed. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM, OF ALL PEOPLE THAT I KNEW HERE, YOU HAD TO KILL THE ONE WHO I TRULY LOVED!" I screamed at the top of lungs, swallowing in all my tears.

I then heard rustling in the bushes beside me as i tried to turn to see what it was. But i didnt care anymore. Let me rot in the forest alone. Thats all i have ever been. Alone.

Then i felt a familiar voice reach my ears. "Kierra? Kierra? Are you ok?" Arnins said as he exited the brush and made his way toward me. I looked at him with disgust. If it werent for him i probably wouldnt be alive, but i still had all the memories of him raping me and hurting me like the others did.

"What do you want. Did you think that if you saved me, you would have your own personal bitch to do what ever you wanted with her. Well i will tell you one thi..." Arnins cut me off.

"Im not going to do that Kierra, i saved you only because your my sister, and i couldnt handle seeing this happen to you ever again. It hurt me so bad as i saw you watch the wolf that i thought you loved die. I almost flung myself at Jake and slit his throut., i couldnt because i was scared they would have killed me. Then you would have died. I couldnt let that happen kierra. Your all that i have left and would just kill myself if i let anything happen to you." He said with tears in his eyes. I felt guilty for accusing him for using me as a personal slut, but still, he had hurt me very bad in the past and i wasnt going to let him go so easily.

"I am sorry Arnins but you dont know how bad it hurt me as i watched probably the only wolf i could ever love, have his throut torn and gushing blood. i just thought i was going to die just because of how much pain it caused my heart!" i snarled trying my hardest not to cry. Then i saw his eyes look at me with hurt.

"Kierra... i know how it feels. I know exactly how it feels. I know how it feels to be stripped away of your happiness and love. I meant to tell you this earlier in life but i never got around to it." He looked away from me and wiped his eyes with his paw. He then tilted his head toward the sun so that his eyes were staring straight at it.

I watched him doing this, wondering what he was trying to tell me. He looked away from the sun to show his once pure brown eyes turned golden. Then his fur began to change as well as the suns rays of light beated upon his back. The dark black fur that ran throughout our family began to change to a mix of orange and yellow. I gasped as this started to happened, and he faced me and walked back over to me until his muzzle was only 6 inchs away from mine.

"Kierra... i am not your brother."

_**Hey guys! As you can tell, this is the longest chapter that is in this story so far. Hope I did ok introducing my 2**__**nd**__** OC into this story. The next chapter is probably going to be posted 2 days from most at latest, so keep your eyes open for that. Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story and keeping me motivated to continue writing this story. Also, I am working on another story right now. If any of you guys are interested in reading the summery of it, PM me and I will give it to you guys. Please keep reviewing and following. I think that it is the highlight of my day when I see new reviews, so keep it up!**_


	11. Chapter 9

Where am I?

Garth's POV

About two days passed since I last saw Kate and one day since I was found by my so called mom and dad. My injuries were still very serious but my mom was pretty good at healing wolves. She easily wrapped my broken leg and covered my cuts and scrapes with some tree sap. In fact she did so well that my legs feel fine and I can walk regardless of my injured foot. However, she turned down my attempts to get up by threatening me that she would make it hurt a lot worse if I stood up.

Then there was my father, Reems, who was not very fatherly like. He never even looked at me and never even payed attention to my presence. He had a light brown coat with a gray under belly. He had amber eyes that showed great wisdom and strength. Which made sense since he was not only super ripped but had been supposedly living as a lone wolf since they gave me away to the eastern pack.

The den I was currently in smelt like stale meat and decayed vegetation. I didn't mind it though since I got to lay down on soft dirt. However, my rest would have to wait until the noisy steps coming toward the den stopped. I opened my eyes and turned toward entrance as my mother bursted in who was followed by my father. He however, was carrying a familiar wolf on his back, but she didn't seem so lively. Kate's poor coat was covered in cuts and scrapes. Her head drooped over the side over Reems side as he slid her down on the floor.

"What happened to her?!" I asked in shock, "what caused that?!" I asked my mother but she ignored me and got some supplies for outside the den. Meanwhile I turned my attention back to the injured form of Kate with my dad standing over her , observing to see if he could find any traces of life.

My mother came back in with some leaves, vines, and a branch with some sap in it. She set the items down beside Kate and got to work.

I still didn't know what happened and I was not just going to sit there without knowing. I crawled painfully towards father who watched his wife work and put my paw on his shoulder and pulled him toward me. He looked at me with a look that said "touch me again and your paw comes off."

Then he turned back to the unconscious form of Kate and started to help my mother take care of Kate. I sighed and laid back down beside them, watching them try to fix Kate's wounds. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for some reason. My heart was pumping at high speed seeing Kate like this. Her face had cuts and scrapes all over her face as well as her body and legs. It seemed as if she was thrown off a cliff and ran into some trees as she fell. Her right fore leg looked severely broken and her paws were all cut up and bloodied.

I wish I could have helped her but my parents stood in the way of me. So the only thing I could do was just watch and see what was going on with Kate.

About ten minutes later, Kate was almost completely covered in sap. Her right fore leg was wrapped in some vines and bark. But even though she was tended and her leg was wrapped, she was still unconscious.

"What happened to her?" I asked my mother who still was observing her condition.

"Looks like a bear attack, her leg was snapped like a twig and the severe claw and bite marks suggests it wasn't just an accident. But this is strange, the bears around here are quite peaceful. I have no idea why one would attack her." She said, never moving away from Kate's body. "They only attack when they feel threatened. She must have either scared the bear or startled it. Either way, Kate is hurt and we need to focus on her healing, not the reason how or why she was hurt."

"Fine I said disappointed, who ever and what ever did this is going to pay." I said upset over the pain of a loved one. But then it soon dawned on my that this was all my fault. If I hadn't jumped off that cliff, we would both still be well and on the trail to Humphrey. "Ugh, I am such a fool." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Garth?" My mother asked as she turned her head from Kate's body to me. I looked at her and just shook my head.

"Nothing mom, just... Thinking."I said forcing out that last word.

"Ok honey, whatever you say." She finished then turned back to Kate. I then turned my head back to the ground and laid my head on my front paws. Guilt washed over my injured body as I tried to rest.

About two or three hours later, I felt a nudging in my side and I turned and saw my mom. I smiled and yawned. "Yes mom?" I asked wondering why she woke me up.

She smiled but then frowned, "I am sorry honey, but I just feel that it's better if Kate has the den to herself." She then directed her head to Kate. "It's better if she wakes up alone instead of seeing another wolf. It may increase her heart rate and worsen her state." I then focused my gaze back at Kate for a second analyzing her condition but then looked back to my mother and nodded.

"Okay honey. I am going to have to help you up. Then we are going to make our way to my den alright."

"Gotcha mom, I just hope Kate will be alright." I said looking at Kate again. My mother smiled. "Of course she will be alright. I am here!" She joked.

I laughed and smiled. My mom moved over to me and squeezed under my right fore leg and helped me up as I limped with her to the exit of the cave. As we were about to leave I turned around looked at Kate for one more time and whispered, "I'm so sorry Kate."

We walked on for a bit and I finally noticed it was night with the stars shining down upon the earth. "Gosh, it sure is beautiful."

"Yeah, guess it is... Wait, how do you know That girl?" She asked as she looked at me. "Please don't tell me you turned out as much of a player as your father was." I blushed and laughed.

"No, no, no! I am nothing like that! I swear!" I said hoping she would drop it. She smiled.

"Ok, but tell me her story." She said not letting up. I sighed and said "ok mom, this how it all started out."

Kate's POV

"Ugh!" Was the first thing I said as I began to start to regain consciousness. My vision soon came back to me as well as I began to stretch my sore limbs. Not only did my legs feel like they were going to pop off but my head felt like it was rammed by a bull.

All I remember was just seeing a black bear standing there about twenty meters away but then I just felt as if I was going to pass out and my legs gave out without me even giving a say into it. I guess I was just really tired or something. Maybe my energy was sucked out of me by the terror of seeing such a huge bear.

As I was figuring out what happened to me, I realized what really wrecked my world. Humphrey... Just by thinking of his name sent chills down my back. I didn't know why Humphrey was being so heartless. He always was a joy to be around back in Jasper but not that he is here with this other girl. The thought of having him around made my heart ache.

I then realized that I was somehow in a den rather than on the grassy floor outside where I had lost consciousness. However, I was to tired to even care right now. My head pounded and my legs felt like they were wood.

Instead of getting up and looking to see where I was, I just took a sniff of my surroundings to at least make sure I was safe enough to rest a little while my legs regained their energy.

It seemed fine, there weren't any signs of life except for some rabbits and squirrels that inhabited this area. Needing no other reason why I shouldn't sleep, I rested my head back down and slowly shut eyes once again.

Winston's POV

"I suppose you know why you are all here today." I stated to the awaiting crowd of wolves from both the Western and Eastern packs. "I am aware that most of you know already that my daughter, Kate, and Tony's son, Garth, have been sent on a search to find a lost omega." There were some gasps and some mixed conversations rising from the crowd.

"What does this do to the unification?"

"Why is this omega so important!?" Shouted on other wolf.

"Omegas are just dead weight, bring the alphas back !" Another said, then it was followed by a bunch of agreements.

"Yeah! Omegas are useless!"

"What good have they done for the pack?!"

"there is no need for them, they shouldn't interfere with the uniting of the packs!"

I had enough of this negativity. "Quiet !" I shouted at the top of my lungs. There some whimpers and sighs but they all became quiet. "Good! Now we can discuss the matter at hand. Now, I have Late and Garth the deadline of one week. That was six days ago." I stated and was followed by some gasps.

"I fear they may have ran into some trouble searching for Humphrey and may be in grave danger. I need a search party assembled in order to look for them. Now I know the going will be tough on some of you so I have taken this under consideration and I am not forcing you to join but you may volunteer. All are welcomed to help. The people who are included already are the following; Hutch, Scar, and Candu." I informed them.

The crowd didn't looked so pumped to join though. There were mixed faces of nervousness, terror, and anger. And what happened next caught me with surprise.

No paws were up. My strong alphas were just going to stand aside and let Late and Garth stay stranded or lost. Their leaders daughter posed no meaning to them.

My surprise then turned to anger. I dug my claws in the dirt and gritted my teeth.

"Very well. The search party will set out tomorrow. We should all help them with their duties today for tomorrow they are..."

"Wait!" Shouted a soft voice. I began to investigate who had the guts to interrupt me in a pack meeting. But I guess the day was full of surprises. Walking through the crowd was my youngest daughter Lilly. I couldn't help to feel my eye brows raise in shock

"Lilly? What are you doing?" I tried to ask.

She looked at me with eyes of nervousness and shock. But then it smoothed out to a calm face. She turned her gaze from me to the floor in embarrassment.

"I- I... Want to join the search party."

The crowd went crazy with disagreement, gasps, and boos. I just stared at my daughter. How and why did she want to go try to find Kate and Garth? However I couldn't answer my own question due to the large noise generated by the crowd.

I bared my teeth and shouted once again "Quiet!"

The crowd instantly shut their snouts and looked at me. Seeing that I handled that matter, I fixed my gaze toward Lilly who was now on the floor with her paws over her eyes. Seeing my Little girl in distress, I jumped from my perch and stopped in front of Lilly's shaky form. I looked upon her and couldn't help but feel my heart droop. She was such a fragile wolf and she needed protection all the time. However, from what she had shown me today i began to question if she was still my little Lilly who needed protection.

I lowered down to the floor beside her and nudged her. She withdrew one paw and looked at me.

"Lilly." I said.

"Yes dad?" She replied

"Why is it that you want to go with them to search for Kate?"

She then withdrew her other paw and laid both of her paws on the floor as well as her gaze. "I just... Want to see Ga... Kate again." She said shakily at first but the confident at the end.

I pondered her plead. She was now in fact a grown up and she was capable of helping with the search. However, she may slow down the party. She wasn't built for walking that much distance. Or worse, she could be injured or hurt. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if anything happened to her. If she was injured or killed, I would have no daughters.

But, Lilly was still a grown wolf, and if she wanted to help, she could help.

"Is this what you want Lilly?" I asked her.

She turned her head to me and gazed into my eyes. "Yes dad."

I then smiled, then kissed her on the head. "Ok, if it's what you want." I stood back up and walked to the perch again.

"After careful consideration, I have decided the final search party members who are the following; Hutch, Scar, Candu, and finally... Lilly." Right as I forced that last name out of my mouth, shivers ran down my back. I just couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen.

"Now that this is finished, we can continue to our daily duties. Let us thank our brave volunteers and hope they make it back. Dismissed." I finished and right after that left my mouth, the wolves exited starting up loud conversations.

I frowned and started to walk out as well but I could not help but to whisper "I wonder what her father would say to me."

_**Hey guys! I'm back with the newest update. Hoped you guys liked it and I hope you would be so nice to make my day and leave a review. F, F, & F!**_


	12. Chapter 10 part 1

Dreams

Humphrey's POV

"Come on you slow poke! I didn't just drag your sorry butt out here just to have you fall behind!" Kate said as she looked back at me while sprinting forward into the forest vegetation. I didn't hesitate to do as she said and forced my legs to start running after her. The grass under my paws instantly got taller as I entered the dense forest.

The grass soon started to stop rising as it's height reached almost two feet. It felt good as I ran through it all as it brushed my fur on my legs and the grassy smell filled my nose. It eased all my troubles and helped me relax my head as I ran after her. I hadn't felt this well relaxed since I was a pup. But then I realized I was in my feral form. However my mind didn't care. I was with Kate and I couldn't care less about anything else.

I kept sprinting through the woods following Kate to where ever she wanted to take me. I didn't care as long as she was in my sight. It was just like when we were pups. We always would run through the woods and play all sorts of games when we had the chance. I couldn't speak for her but I always loved having her to chase. It was like I was in a dream that replayed my childhood and all the fun times I had with her.

I kept following her until somehow she disappeared from my line of sight. The smooth feeling of peace and tranquility was then replaced to feeling of being abandoned. I felt so alone, I just had her again, but then I had lost her. Just like before when she left for alpha school. That was so hard on me and my sanity. When she left, I never came out of my den. I couldn't stand the thought of not having her with me.

"How could she just leave me?" I didn't know what I was feeling but it defiantly wasn't love.

I felt like she never cared about me. She just left so easily and never even told me that she was leaving until she was about to leave. I thought she trusted me. I was her best friend.

I started to slow down to a stop and looked around, hoping there was still a chance she was there. I took in all of my surroundings with both my eyes and nose. But I then wished I hadn't because I then realized that she was no where to be found. I felt my eyes start to become misty and my head dropped as I started at floor.

"Kate... Why did you leave me?" I whispered to no one. I was alone and I couldn't help but wonder where she had gone.

Then my answer came as a large clopping sound came from behind me. I turned my head to investigate what the sound was. Right as I turned around a full grown caribou bolted right past me and through the dense vegetation like its life depended on it. Something then tackled me from behind and a very familiar scent filled my nose as well as a very angelic but irritated voice.

"Humphrey! You idiot! You got in the way!" She yelled.

"Kate! I am so happy your here. I thought you had left me. Thank you so much for coming back to me!" I exclaimed as I hugged her which she returned in a threatening growl.

"What are you talking about!?" She yelled but then shook her head and turned her attention back to the fleeing prey. She growled clearly aggravated and looked down at me. "Just like an omega to get in the way. Especially you!" She snarled then kept back into the fray.

"Kate! Wait!" I shouted. I quickly got up and followed her. I just lost her and I was not going to lose her again. She ran even faster than she had before she had left and had no problem catching up to her prey. She leaped off the ground gracefully and spun in mid air and landed on the caribous back. She bit down on its neck, jumped off its back, and dragged it to floor and held onto it until it stopped struggling and bucking for its life.

It stopped and Kate released her grip on it and eyed her catch hungrily. I caught up to her and slowed my sprint to a walk as I started to panting heavily. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Humphrey!" She said taking her eyes off her kill. I smiled in return.

"Hey Kate! Looks like you brought down a big one." I said as eyed the meat with a mouth full of saliva. I didn't remember being hungry before but I guess my mind remembered for me as it roared with hunger.

Kate heard this and followed my gaze to the caribou and smiled, "Looks like someone's hungry." She said and patted to the floor next to her motioning for me to sit by her.

Not needing to be told twice, I walked over by her and sat down. I examined dead animal in front of us that sent my stomach into a frenzy. It was a huge caribou that would easily out weigh five wolves. My stomach shouted at me to dig in but my head shouted ladies first.

I withdrew my gaze from the caribou and focused it on Kate. She did the same as I and smiled. I returned it, "It's your kill, so it's only fair if you get the first bite." I explained to her. In which she giggled in return.

"Oh Humphrey, your quite the gentleman." She said winking at me. I blushed a little under my fur and smiled. Kate giggled and scooted closer to me and began to dig in to the fresh meat before us.

While she was eating, I began to ponder all that has happened. First I was chasing Kate through the forest and playing around like we were kids. Next, she disappeared as she did in our childhood to go to alpha school. Then, she ran right into me and yelled at me angrily like she did on our way back to Jasper. Now, she is being nice to me and playing around like we did on the train. I started to wonder what would come next.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt something start to intertwine itself into my tail. I looked back to examine what had gotten into my tail only to see that it was Kate's. I looked at Kate to see what she was doing but she was still rearing as if nothing happened.

I smiled. I have no idea how long I have waited for a moment like this with Kate. We were alone and we were happy like we were always in our child hood.

She was so beautiful, all her curves and edges. Her amber eyes shown through the darkest of nights and her fur was so gentle to the touch.

I began to embrace her tail with mine and take in her affection. I started to scoot closer to her as she scooted closer to me. It felt as if we were two puzzle pieces that were starting to come together. She was the perfect fit to my life as I was to hers.

Right as we were about to meet a shocking sound roared out of my stomach startling Kate as well. She looked up at me then my growling stomach, then she laughed.

"Looks like someone isn't very happy." She said gesturing to my stomach. I smiled out of embarrassment and laughed along with her.

"I guess I am just hungry, that's all. It feels like I haven't eaten for a week." I said rubbing my stomach. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember the last time he had a meal. My mind and memories were blank. All but the memories of Kate.

"Well then, we wouldn't want to keep old grumbly pants hungry should we. Dig in!" She exclaimed with a bright smile that was partially covered in blood which I thought was cute... In a weird sort of way. She then dug back into her kill.

She resumed our position before and intertwined her tail with mine and I smiled at her again. She was so nice and kind, not only that but she was beautiful! Her gold and white fur just screamed out I'm fluffy and I am the perfect thing to snuggle into!

Her curves and features made it so hard not to drool. I thanked god that she wasn't looking at me cause if she was looking at me with her beautiful amber eyes, I would be out of my mind.

Seeing this and having the huge piece of meat in front of me just made my hunger basically force me into the fresh kill. The fresh and rough meat was salty yet semi sweet for some reason. That taste was so addicting.

I tried to mumble out "So good" but my lips seemed to be locked in the Caribou. I became curious to the reason why this happened and slowly opened my eyes to a sight I thought I would never see.

"Mph!" Was the only thing that jumped from my mouth as I attempted to gasp at the sight of my lips being locked with the well known wolf Kate. Her eyes were shut tightly as she began to try to slide her soft tongue into my mouth.

My head almost blew up by the amount of shock and pleasure that filled it. 'How could this have happened? I was sure she hadn't liked me this much but then here she is making out with me.' I thought as she increased the passion of the kiss. Despite all of these questions in my head, my instincts took over and I melted into the kiss and shut my eyes tightly.

I tried my hardest to keep up with Kate but couldn't push myself to go as fast as Kate was. I heard Kate giggle a little not breaking away from him. Kate claimed my tongue as a reward of showing her dominance and explored every part in my mouth. This pleasure wasn't enough for I guess from her action off pushing me down to the floor and only a second sooner felt her weight start to push on my chest.

The forest was filled with muffled moans and gasps from Kate and I as we let our tongues get to know each other. I personally have no idea how our kiss went on this long. I couldn't pinpoint exactly how long we have been at it but it sure felt like we should have needed air awhile ago. But this obviously didn't stop us as we showed how much we loved each other.

Finally, the tongue that basically rocked my world retracted itself from my mouth which I responded with a moan trying to tell Kate that I so dearly wanted more. But despite my attempt, there was no more tongue and lustful pleasure there. I felt the sexy she wolfs weight slowly take itself off until there wasn't any extra weight on me.

I unhappily opened my eyes and sighed at the sight that I hated most. Kate disappeared again. Probably to go catch another kill or something so I waited. To past the time I looked around this beautiful and healthy forest. The large amount of trees and dense vegetation blocked out most of the light of the sun. It was replaced by a dark shade that went on through the forest farther I could see.

The noise of the wind blowing through the trees as well as its inhabitants chirping away just shut my mind down and literally forced me to relax. It didn't help that there was a slight hint of a stream or some sort of body of water calmly going along with the wind.

No later than that, my eye lids began to droop a little with the tiredness I had gained in almost an instant. But I didn't want the chance of missing Kate when she came back and the mystic forest did seem unexplored just waiting for someone to take in the beauty of its hard work and beauty.

Seemed like a good idea, I stood back up and started to walk through the forest taking in all the memorizing details. Every small step step I took seemed to instantly added to my serenity. My entire body began to become so overwhelmed with this calmness. It basically forced my body to shut down and stop pacing around.

I fell on the floor with a small grunt of surprise. But even though I suddenly took a small fall, my serenity stayed with me and caused my body to need to rest.

I had no objections to this and gave way to the nice and relaxing rest that was in store for me. Images of Kate and I together filled my head as well as the happiness that came with the thought of being with her. The peace that filled my mind mixed with my happiness to make an emotion that was so irritating and so addicting at the same time.

I hadn't made out what this emotion was but it certainly was one that was hard to name. One that was so mysterious but yet it was right there before me. Despite my tries to identify my new found feeling, my head demanded the rest it had wanted before in the first place.

I rested my thoughts and closed my eyes letting the refreshing wave of sleep take me away. Obviously the world didn't want me to get away with just a few minutes of sleep since my ears began to hear some footsteps in the background. I tried to ignore it but it began to get louder and louder until it was almost was right in front of my. I rose my head to see the love of my life come strolling through the bushes and began to look for something as she began to smell the air for any traces of something.

I smiled thinking I was the one she was looking for, but right as I was about to get up and make my presence known to her, she turned back to the bushes she appeared from and began to talk something inside the dense vegetation.

"Alright, coast is clear. I think you may come out now." She said with an obvious sign of happiness. I grew very curious to who she was with and why was she so happy.

One of my answers were answered as one of the wolves I met before stepped through the brush and smiled at Kate.

"Are you sure Kate?" Garth said as he sniffed the air as well, "I don't wanna get caught here. I don't know what your dad would do to me if he found out... Or worse!" He said as he tucked his tail between his legs. I guess he thought of Kate's mother from his shakiness.

Kate took her nose from the air and smiled at Garth. "Of course I'm sure baby!" She said as she walked toward him... Wait! Baby?! I stared as Kate continued wanting to see if his mind was tricking him. "Who do you think I am? I was trained to become the future alpha in the pack yet you doubt my skills?" She asked raising her eyebrow in questioning manner.

She was getting extremely close to Garth and I didn't like it one bit. Garth gulped but then grinned at her. "Of course I don't. I have to trust my future mate can take care of herself and her "needs." He said letting "needs" stand out. Kate only smirked at this and slightly began to rub her tail under his chin lustfully.

"Maybe I have to prove my skills are worthy to take care of myself and my "needs." She said eyeing him with lust.

"Kate, no! Please! Don't be doing this!" I screamed in my head feeling my eyes start to water.

Kate still didn't listen to my silent pleas and put her mouth to his ear and whispered the thing that shattered any chance of stopping this.

"No doubt your skills are "big" enough to support my needs "love." I couldn't take any more. As much as I wanted to confront them before they could assume the position, I couldn't bring myself to confronting her.

I stood up and turned tail and ran the opposite direction, not caring whether they saw me or not. I just needed to get away from there.

I couldn't see where I ran nor did I care. She was my everything. My light to my dark. My hope to my hopelessness. But that no longer mattered to me. She was a huge slut and as much as it pains me to say that, she brought it up on herself.

I soon collapsed of tired exhaustion. I never did get the rest I needed. So I decided to rest now considering it was night already and my world collapsed in front of me. But I guess it wasn't to bad since I was here alone with no one but myself... And...

I looked over my shoulder to the noise that I had just occurred.

"Kierra?"

Boom! Another chapter done... Well... Half chapter... But jeez! Took me a while. Any hope you enjoyed Humphrey's journey through his memories. Sucks that Kate had to betrays Humphrey in the end but hey! It makes the story more interesting. Fav, Fol, Rev!


	13. The End For now

Ok, for those of you who kinda liked how the story was going, I'm really sorry. But for for those who are like this freaking story sucks horse cock, I think you will be semi pleased I guess.

I will be starting the story over with a whole new start. Most of the story will be changed as well in order to make it flow a lot better. This means the whole god intervention and anthro parts WILL BE eliminated. Most of you can tell this will change the story line significantly. All of the OC's will be still included, as well as soon to be introduced characters.

This all I can give away right now and the date when this story will be erased completely is not yet decided. Anyways, wish me luck on my pre swim championship! XD

Sound like a wanna be writer but here goes

_Rolvio out!_


End file.
